Twisted
by Kagome's Twin
Summary: Kagome wakes up one morning to find that everything has changed. Everyone, even her family, thinks she is crazy. She can't tell what's real and what's not. CH3 IS NOW IN!
1. What happened?

(A/N: Ok, I hope that no one thinks that this fanfic is weird, but I got the idea from an episode of 'Big O' it's the one where Roger's house is a bank again and Dorothy is human. It was sort of an AU episode. Anyways, this is sort of like that {Sort of}, but in someone else's point of view. You'll see!)

Chapter 1: What happened?

* * *

She woke up that morning, and it was some time before eight or so.  
  
'Oh no!' She thought to myself. 'He won't be too happy that I slept in so late' then she thought 'Then why didn't he wake me up?' It then hit her like a rock. Her surroundings; where she slept was softer than the grass she usually slept on. The beeping sound was unlike the silence that she heard when being outside.  
  
'And I'm not outside. . .I'm indoors. I-I'm back in my own room.' "But how did I get here?" she asked herself. 

"Kagome! Hurry and get ready for school! You're going to be late!" called out her mother.

'Maybe mom could clear this whole thing out. I don't remember coming back from the feudal era.' she thought as she headed downstairs.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did Inuyasha bring me back last night; because I don't remember coming back from the feudal era at all."

Her mother just looked at her. "Inu-what?"

"Inuyasha."

Again, she just looked at her again in bewinderment.

"You remember; he has the silver hair."

"Your friend has silver hair?" she raised an eyebrow "Kagome, just who have you been hanging out with?"

"Mom, what's wrong? Don't tell me you don't remember Inuyasha."

Her mother just shook her head "No."

Kagome sighed, "Well do you at least remember me coming home last night?"

"No...you were out last night?"

"Yes, mom! I was at the feudal era, like always!"

The mother walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on her forehead and asked "Kagome are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to ask you if you remember me coming out of the well last night."

"What in the world were you doing in the well in the first place?"

"Mom, what do you think I was doing; I was in the feudal era. You know that."

Again Kagome's mother had the same look of confusion on her face as before. She then walked to the sliding glass door and opened it and called out "Sota! Go get your grandpa! Quickly!"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Kagome, what happened to you? Are grandpa's folk tales starting to get to you? You mustn't take them too seriously you know."

"Mom, what in the world has happened to you?! Did you suddenly have amnesia while I was gone?"

Her brother, Sota, came into the room. "What is it, mom?"

Kagome quickly ran over to her brother. "Sota, tell me that you remember Inuyasha!"

"Inu-who?" he responded.

She then grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "Sota, don't play dumb! Tell me you remember!"

"Kagome, stop! You're scaring me!" yelled Sota.

"I'm scaring you?!"

"Now that's enough!" her mother broke in. "Kagome I don't know what has gotten into you, but I am calling the doctor right now!" she then made her way to the phone and dialed the number.

'What is with everyone? They all think I'm crazy or something!' Kagome thought to herself 'I know, I'll go back to the feudal era and find out what happened!' So before anyone could say anything, she was out the door.  
  
She didn't care that she was still in her nightgown; all that mattered was getting some answers.  
  
Her bare feet had finally led her to the dry well.  
  
She entered the well house that held what she jumped in so many times before. Now she had to do it again. 'At least when I get back there; I will be able to talk things out with people who DON'T think I'm crazy.'

She was about to jump in, "Ok, here it goes!" and with one leap, she was in. But there seemed to be one problem. There was no light shining in the well. The sunlight always shined on her face as soon as she got to the warring states era. Though there wasn't any, not now.  
  
"What's going on?! Why am I still here?!" she cried to the heavens.  
  
She heard some others start to enter. "Here she is!" a masculine voice yelled.

"Let's get her out of there!" yelled back another.

She then saw a rope appear in front of her. She didn't know what to do. It was like it was all a bad dream. Only this time, she couldn't wake up.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Just grab on." the man reassured her. 

She didn't know what path to take so she made a quick choice of going with him.  
  
After she was pulled out, she was lead to a white van.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.

They didn't answer her.

'Maybe they didn't hear me.' She thought, "Where are we going?" she asked again.  
  
The doors of the van opened to her. And she was getting frustrated that they were ignoring her. "Excuse me!"

One of the men looked at her.

'Finally! Now that I have one of their attention,' "Where are we going?"

The only answer he gave her was "Get in."

"No. Not until I find out where we're going!"

"Miss, please get in the van. I do not want to use force."

"Not until I find out where I'm going." She said very sternly.

"Just get in, Kagome." said a voice behind her. 

"Mom? What's going on? Why-"

"Just get in the van, sweety." she said lightly "These people can help you. They'll make you all better."

"Mom, no! There's nothing wrong with me!!" Kagome cried. She felt herself being pulled into the van. She struggled to get away; she kept kicking and tried as hard as she could to make them let her go. But it was no use.

She wanted to run.

To get away.

She wanted to be back in the feudal era.

_'I want Inuyasha to tell me it's all just a bad dream.'_

* * *

(A/N: There's more!! Just give me a day or two! But if you want longer chapters then that would take about a week. I've got 5 other stories going so I've got a lot of other reviewers who have been waiting for at least three months for me to update my other stories [hides under a box from angry reviewers]. I hope you liked it so far. Now all there is to do is...............REVIEW!!) 


	2. Trapped

(A/N: Got some good reviews so far...so here it is!)

-

Before..........

_She felt herself being pulled into the van. She struggled to get away; she kept kicking and tried as hard as she could to make them let her go. But it was no use. _

_She wanted to run. _

_To get away. _

_She wanted to be back in the feudal era. _

'_I want Inuyasha to tell me it's all a bad dream.'_

* * *

Chapter 2: Trapped

* * *

Looking back from the window of the van, she saw her mother hiding her face in her grandpa's shoulder breakdown into tears.

_'Mom. Why don't you believe me?'_ Kagome thought with tears leaked down her face. _'I'm not crazy....'_

* * *

The van was cold. Maybe it felt that way because she was in a very light nightgown. She rubbed her arms hoping to get some warmth in return.

She sighed _'What happened?_

_Try to think back. Where was I? What was I doing before I went to sleep?.......Was it all just a dream? No! It was just so.....so real.'_

_'Everyone I've met.'_

_'Shippo, the small orphan kitsune.'_

_'Miroku, the lecherous monk who was cursed to a wind tunnel in his right hand.'_

_'Sango, the demon slayer whose brother and father were killed right before her eyes.'_

_'They were my best friends..'_

_'Kikyo, the tragic priestess, who had died once, and came back with a body made of clay. Who tried to kill Inuyasha and me. Who stole our shards of the shikon jewel-'_

It was then she realized _'That's why I didn't pass! I didn't have my jewel shards! But where are they? Could Inuyasha have taken them again?'_

"Inuyasha." She started breathing harder and harder and then broke into tears after saying his name. How could she forget, '_The hanyou who I unsealed from a tree. And what I got from it in return was an arrogant, self-absorbed, rude, pig-headed, guy who I have come to love so much......Where are you?'_

She felt the van stop and the doors were open to her. One of the men grabbed her hand while another walked along side her. She was led into the large building in front of them.

She decided not to ask any questions because she knew that they would continue to ignore her as they did before.

They walked through the halls of the building Kagome looked to both of the men. They were dead quiet. As if they would be punished if they even said a word to her.

Where they afraid?.....of her?

_'Why would I scare them?'_ then Kagome thought _'Maybe I could use that to my advantage or....No! I don't want people to be afraid of me. I never meant anyone to.'_ She then looked down to the tile floor.

After taking the elevator to the thirteen floor, she was led to room 666. "Wow, I feel so lucky." Kagome let out a sarcastic remark.

The two men thought nothing of what she said as one unlocked the door.

It opened and one of the men motioned her to go in.

She entered the room.

The room was so....white. There was a small bed laying on the far right corner and the walls were all cushioned.

As she looked at her new home, she failed to notice the door close behind her.

She reacted drastically and tried to open the door.

It was locked from the outside.

She couldn't get out.

She was trapped.

A prisoner.

* * *

She lay there sleeping.

And awoke on....grass? There was sunlight. Flowers. It was beautiful, but how did she get out of the asylum?

_'Who? What? Where am I?'_ Kagome got up and looked around completely bewildered.

"Kagome!" called out to her.

Kagome turned around to see "Sango!" she saw her friend run up to her.

"Kagome, it's so good that you're here! I was afraid that we'd never see you again." Sango smiled happily then hugged her best friend.

"Oh Sango, it's good to see you too." Kagome said while she was hugging her "I thought I'd never-"

"Sango?" a masculine voice cut her off "I'm not Sango."

She got out of the hug to see that it wasn't Sango anymore. "M-Miroku?"

"Yes, Kagome?" he answered.

"I thought that you were-....But wasn't I-?..." Kagome was completely confused now.

"I know you're confused, but I have no time to explain to you." He smiled "It's just good to see you."

"I've missed you guys so much."

"As have we." He hugged her.

"I would have come back, but I can't find them."

"So should I help look for them?" a child's voice asked.

"Huh?" Kagome then noticed that Miroku's hair was now orange. "Shippo?"

"Hi, Kagome!" he replied.

"Shippo, what's going on? I'm really confused!" She looked to the ground "No one knows who you guys are anymore and my mom, she-she-"

"She doesn't want you to know." A familiar male voice said.

Kagome lifted her head up to see "Inuyasha?"

"In the flesh....well, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, this is only a dream. All of us took turns talking to you here. It's the only way we can through to you."

"So why can't you go through the well?"

"Why can't you?!" he shot back.

"I-I just can't!" She said with her face falling a little "I don't know where the jewel shards are."

"You-you what?!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" she yelled "I woke up in my room and the next thing I know my mom has sent me to this-"she stopped talking when she noticed that there was something wrong "Inuyasha, you're hand....it's-it's dissolving!"

"What?!" he looked down and saw that he was slowly fading away from all ends; to his feet to his finger tips. "Kagome!" he tried to reach his hand out to her, but it was almost gone.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out to him.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something! It's very important! This place and everyone, we're-"he was gone before he could finish.

"Inuyasha." She said with a tear running down her face. "Inuyasha!!" she cried out to the heavens.

"Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi!!" she heard a voice.

Someone was shaking her shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes to see a woman in white above her that was in her forty's. It was a nurse who worked at the hospital. That meant that she was back. She was still in the same white room in the same white bed. _'It hasn't even been one night here, and I'm already becoming delusional.'_ She got up right in bed and wiped her sweaty forehead. 'No! It was Inuyasha! And he was trying to tell me something, but what was it?'

"Miss Higurashi?"

"W-What?" she answered in a sort of groggy tone.

"Miss Higurashi, you were having a nightmare. And you were disturbing the others along with you." The nurse explained.

"But, Inuyasha.....is he-?"

"Yes, yes, Inuyasha. Now just go back to sleep." The nurse said not paying attention to her as she covered Kagome up with her covers. "I'm sure it was just a dream. Just tell yourself it's not real and it will all go away." She reassured her.

"But he's real!"

"Now, Miss Higurashi, demons do not exist in this world and they never did. Now please go back to sleep. You need it as much as everyone else."

Kagome sighed. _'No one believes me. Of course, why would they? I'm in the nuthouse after all!'_

The nurse was about to leave the room, that's when Kagome spoke up.

"When am I going to see the doctor?"

The nurse turned around and smiled at her "Dr. Wiley has made an appointment to see you at two pm tomorrow."

"Oh." Kagome replied "Thank you."

"Anytime, dear." The nurse said as she turned to walk out the door "All you have to do is ask." Then she was out.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was overall lazy and vacationing this summer, but now it's back to work! I'm also sorry that this chapter was so sort. The next one should be longer though. So did I leave you confused? Do you still not know if Kagome is crazy or is there something going on? Well, I'm not telling!! Just wait for the next chapter and later on you'll get a clue! Another thing, the three 6's is a sign of the devil, and the 'thirteenth floor'....well I've been listening to a lot of APC. Now you review!! Hey, I rhymed! )


	3. Who are you?

(A/N: Another chapter, I haven't got a lot of reviews. Well, I got one. It's alright. Here it is. Enjoy.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Who are you?

* * *

_I find myself in a field of grass that grows as far as my ankles._

_I realize I am in a dress. It is very beautiful._

_It's white and hugs at my skin. It keeps itself up with strings tying behind my neck._

_I feel the cherry blossoms lightly touch my face as they dance with the wind._

_I dance with the whispers of the wind._

_I smile as though I have finally experienced true happiness for the first time._

_I lift my hands into the air and feel as though I am flying._

_I stop dancing._

_Because I feel as though someone is watching me._

_I look around. If to see if someone is there._

_I have no way of not feeling blissful here._

_Yet I am so cautious._

_Because I'm not alone._

_I have a silver angel watching me._

_He is an angel who needs no wings to fly._

_Because of him, I have no more fear._

_I have love._

_And I gave it all to the silver angel._

* * *

Kagome woke up from her dream. It was nice and she awoke with a smile. 

She smiled until she realized where she was.

In prison.

_'It was nice to get out of here for a little bit.'_ She thought to herself and smiled a little.

That's when the door suddenly opened. "Time to get up, sleepyhead!" the female nurse from last night came in. "I hope you slept better than you did before."

"I did." Kagome answered.

"Good." The nurse said with a smile on her face "Could you get up, Miss Higurashi? I need to change the sheets."

"Yes." She answered as she got up "And you can just call me Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome." the nurse tried it out. "Then it's only fair for you to call me Maemi."she smiled "It's time for breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Around eight thirty."

"Am I going out of the room to eat?"

"Why yes." The nurse answered "We can't trust the patients with food in their room; there was such a mess the last time we did that." She smiled "I'll show you to the cafeteria."

_'I wonder if they pay her to smile like that.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

She entered the cafeteria with the nurse behind her. 

There were quite a few people in there. She looked around to see a man with red hair in his late twenties staring blankly at the television with his neck tilted to the right and his mouth halfway open.

Kagome then saw a girl sitting at one of the tables. She had short blonde hair and was staring at her pancakes with a smile on her face. "The pancakes!! They're smiling!! They're smiling at me!! They're smiling at me!!" she screamed.

She saw one of the men in white pick her up by her arms. And she kept saying as she left, "They can see me!! They smiled! They smiled!!" she giggled.

Kagome tried to ignore the mentally ill people and brought her attention back to the nurse. She opened her mouth to say something, but Maemi already knew.

"The line starts over there." Maemi pointed to the left side of the room.

"Thanks." Kagome said before heading to the breakfast line. Fifteen minutes later, she had got her pancakes. She added blueberries to it and butter, then sat down.

The room was white.

Everything was white.

But her nightgown was blue.

And everyone was looking at her, especially a girl who looked as though she was a little older than Kagome. Her hair was black, like hers and was put up in a small ponytail. Her eyes were a violet color. She looked so familiar.

"It's.....It's you." The girl said as if she had seen a ghost "It's you!" she got up out of her chair "It's you! It's you!! It's you!!" she yelled as she pointed to Kagome.

Kagome, being completely baffled by what the violet eyed girl was saying "What are you talking....about?"

"You very well know what the hell I'm talking about!"

Kagome still had no clue.

"Look at me!!" the girl with the little ponytail ordered.

"I'm looking, but I still don't know what you're getting at."

"Don't you recognize me?!"

"No...well maybe.....did you work at the grocery store or-?"

"No, you idiot!!" she sighed irritably, let her hair down and pulled out a long red sting and tied it up to look like a headband. She had made an exact resemblance to someone Kagome had encountered before. Someone that she thought she had destroyed forever.

"Y-Yura!!!" Kagome yelled in shock. "Wa-wa-what are you-? I thought we-?" she stammered "You're supposed to be dead."

She slammed her hands onto the table in front of Kagome. "She is dead!"

"Then who are-?"

"I'm her great great great great great great great .....uhhh great times 20, great niece, Suzu."

Kagome was a little freaked out. "How can this be?"

"Yura had an incarnation or her sister so to say. And you can guess the rest." She frowned "I know what you did."

"Suzu, I had to stop her. You have to understand that she-"

"Shut-up!" She snapped at her "What you did was unforgivable!"

In a way, Kagome sort of felt sorry that she had to kill Yura, but the other half of her knew that she had to do it. Yura was an evil demon who was just going to kill anyone...for hair. It was wrong.

"It won't matter anymore." Suzu said calmly "I'm just going to have to take care of you, myself." She smirked.

Kagome got scared _'Where are those guys in white when you need 'em?!'_

"Prepare to die!!" Suzu yelled.

Kagome looked to the men. They were watching Suzu, but they had a bored expression on their faces. _'Don't they know what she is going to do?! Why are they just standing there like that?!'_

Suzu looked like she was going to slap her.

Her hand flew to Kagome.

Kagome watched and was too scared to move.

Suzu's hand stopped right in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome was puzzled 'Why did she stop? Why didn't she hit me?'

Suzu held her hand out and said "Why isn't it working?"

"Huh?" Kagome said even more confused.

"Why won't you bleed?! My hairs can cut anything! Why won't they cut you?!" Suzu said out of frustration.

_'I get it now! That's why the men didn't do anything. They knew that she'd do that.'_ She continued to look at her while she was shaking her hands and trying to work her imaginary hairs and get them to attack. _'I was wondering before why she was in here.'_

"Die!!" Suzu yelled while shaking her hand. "It's not working!!" she said out of frustration.

As Kagome watched, she decided to finished her pancakes while Suzu attempted to 'kill' her.

* * *

It's about 9:30. 

She sat in the chair looking out the window_ 'Will I ever get out of here?' _she sighed.

"Would you like to go outside?" a man asked her.

"Are we allowed?"

"Of course you are." The man chuckled "Follow me." He walked away and motioned her to follow.

She got up and did so.

The man looked as though he could be old enough to be her father. His hair was a light brown and short. He looked like he was one of the doctors there, but for some reason, she didn't care.

Kagome couldn't help but look at him. He noticed she did this. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no. You just look familiar. That's all."

"That's funny." He said "All who've met my son seem to say that when they look at me."

"Whose your son?"

"I don't know if you know him, but his name is Hojo."

"H-Hojo?!" Kagome said very shocked.

"I'll take that as a sign that you do know him." He chuckled.

"Oh my god." Kagome said feeling embarrassed "Please tell me he doesn't know I'm here."

"I don't know if he does. You might have to tell me your name first and then I'll see."

"Oh." Turned red a little "It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi?!" it was the man's turn to be shocked. "You're the girl he's been talking about so much?"

"Guilty as charged." She mumbled.

"Well I can't believe it! What in Buddha's name are you doing here?" he asked.

'They think I'm crazy. Why else would I be here in my nightgown?' she didn't know how to answer "Uhh...well I-.....you see-....." she stammered 'How can I explain this without sounding like I need permanent help?'

"It's a long story." She answered.

"It's ok. I'm all ears."

'Great! That proves he's related to Hojo; he doesn't know how to take a hint.' She thought in irritation. "I don't think you'd understand if I tried to tell you."

"Try me."

Kagome sighed as she started. "Could we sit down first, uhh....what's your name?"

"It's Keniji. And sure, there should be a chair or two over there." He pointed to the west section of the backyard.

They found a couple of lawn chairs by the flower garden and sat down.

"So shoot." he implied for her to start her story.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled "It all started on my fifteenth birthday..."

* * *

(A/N: So whatcha think? Oh yea, and Maemi's name means 'smile of truth'. I thought it fit because she smiled so much. Kagome will finish telling her story in the next chapter and Keniji talking with her about it. I don't know what will happen after that so you'll have to wait and see! You read, now you review!) 


End file.
